Character Creation
Because most novas are born as normal humans who then "erupt" into their full potential at a later point in life (typically between the ages of 16 and 36), character creation actually takes place in two phases. In Phase One, you build your character as a normal person, allocating Attributes and Abilities and quantum potentials. Once the "normal" part of your character is established, you take the character through Phase Two, the origin. Phase two is where you transform your character from normal human to nova, giving her the awesome quantum powers that forever differentiate her from other mortals. Phase One: Human Here you decide what your character was like prior to his eruption. For all intents and purposes, you are creating a normal human being, just like any one of us, with talents, skills and aptitudes appropriate to his background and profession. Don't worry, you'll get to add plenty of powers during Phase Two. For now, though, decide what your nova was like before the change. After all, a featureless menu of powers isn't any fun to play. The best heroes, antiheroes and even villians are people first and "supers" second. Concept Concept, Nature, Allegiance Attributes and Abilities Attributes and Abilities Backgrounds Backgrounds measure your "place" in the 12' to Midnight universe. They represent whom you know, who knows you and what resources you can draw in times of need. You have seven points to allocate among your character's Backgrounds. Your choices should reflect your character concept. Finishing Touches Willpower Willpower ''measures the power of convictions and self-control. the circles on your character sheet reflect your character's maximum or ''permenant Willpower rating (also called the score), which is the theoretical limit of determination. The squares track you character's momentary force of will; this current rating (also called Willpower points) drops as will is excerted (by spending Willpower points) and grows as your character reinforces her belief in herself (by acting true to her Nature) - see Willpower for further details. Permenant willpower begins at a base rating of 3 and bonus points may be spent to raise it to a maximum of 10. Current Willpower starts equal to your character's permenat score. Quantum Novas are novas because they can manipulate quantum energies, the fundemental forces of the univers. With sufficient control of these energies, they can do anything from hyperevolving their basic capabilities to creating miniature black holes to creating new universes. The measure of a nova's control over Quantum is the Quantum trait, more than any other statistic, it is a measure of the character's "power". Novas-to-be start with Quantum ratings of 1, though you may use bonus points to increase in tin Phase One, as well as nova points to improve the Trait in Phase Two. In any event, no nova may begin the game with a Quantum Trait above 5. Initiative Movement Quantum Pool A nova's Quantum Pool is the total amount of "juice" or energy a nova uses to power her abilities. Quantum Pool begins at 20 + (Quantim x 2), and can be raised with nova points in Phase Two of character creation. Bonus Points Phase Two: Nova Now you know what your character is like. Or rather, what she was like before her Mazarin-Rashoud node changed her from human to nova. In this phase of character creation, you take theperson you've created and turn them into a demigod. Eruption (Origin) Nova Points Finalization Optional Merits and Flaws Flaws provide additional freebie points. You may only acrue up to a sum of 10 points from flaws and Adversarial Backgrounds. Merits and Flaws